Embodiments relates to a light emitting device, a method of fabricating the light emitting device, and a light unit.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors are spotlighted as core materials of light emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs) due to their physical and chemical characteristics.
Such a light emitting device converts electrical signals into light such as infrared rays or visible rays using characteristics of compound semiconductors. In recent, as light efficiency of the light emitting device is increased, the light emitting device is being used in various fields such as display devices and lighting devices.